


Don't Interrupt Sudoku, Jesse.

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hanzo Shimada, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jesse McCree, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Shibari, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Small drabble about Jesse annoying Hanzo and paying for it.





	

Jesse tugged the ropes holding his wrists together above his head and attached to the headboard. Hanzo’s near expertise knowledge of knots and rope work was almost scary. He let out a low whine, tugging again. His legs were in the same predicament. He was spread out, legs tied to the legs on the bed to keep him open. The vibrator buzzing away steadily in his ass was torturous. Just short enough to not give him what he needs to tip over the edge, but just long enough that if he bounced, it pounded directly against his prostate. His cock is swollen, angry and ruddy red, leaking down itself as it stands at attention.

The rubber ring around the base kept him from coming prematurely. It drives him crazy. He had been tied up like this for about 20 minutes now, sweating and squirming as much as the ropes gave him. Hanzo was sitting in a chair he had pulled up next to the bed, playing sudoku and talking dirty to him, teasing him.

Jesse bounced his hips, trying to push the plug further. Hanzo sighed lovingly. “Oh, Jesse. You should see what a beautiful sight you make. You look like you need to come, sweetheart. I bet you do. But not until I say so.” He paused as he finished a square on his game then set it down on the table. He leant in close to Jesse’s cock, admiring his handiwork. He pressed his palm against the base of the plug, drawing a gaspy moan from the cowboy. He then trailed his hand up to Jesse’s straining cock. He licked a broad swipe on the underside, taking the head in his mouth at the tip. His tongue teased at Jesse’s slit for a few seconds, then pulled away, sitting back in his chair. He picked his puzzle back up and started another square.

Jesse just whines, hips trying to fuck the air, plug pushing in further each time. Hanzo finished the square he was working on and set the puzzle aside again. He perched himself on Jesse’s thighs, facing him. “I’m taking the cock ring off. You will not come until I say so. I am going to stroke you to the count of twenty. If you come before then, I will continue.” Jesse nodded eagerly. “Please, Hanz. Please, pleaseee.”

Hanzo’s nimble fingers got the cock ring off. He poured lube on his palm and gripped Jesse’s dick. Slowly, he brought his hand up from the base, twisting at his head, then moving back down. “One.” Jesse gasped at that.

Hanzo repeated the action again and again, Jesse coming at 8. He thrashed against the bed, cock aching and re hardening in Hanzo’s hand. He was babbling, tears in his eyes and down his face. He was fully hard again at 15, pushing past the pain of over stimulation to chase another orgasm. At 20, he was so close.

Hanzo snapped the cock ring back on at the base of his cock, picking up his puzzle again.


End file.
